1. Field
The technology of the present application relates to mobile communication systems. More particularly, the present application relates to a method and apparatus for providing separable personal and business mobile communications services, including voice and data services, using a wireless communications system.
2. Background
Wireless communications systems find wide spread use in numerous different and personal applications. Increasingly, communications systems are capable of providing voice and data access over a wireless communications network. Particularly, such data access is increasingly used to access data over data networks, such as web sites over the internet. In many cases, voice communications and data communications are billed separately, with air time charges and charges for data access having different rate structures.
One application of wireless communications devices with increasing reliance on both voice and data communications is in wireless fleet communications systems that allow vehicles in a commercial vehicle fleet, such as tractor-trailer trucks, to stay in communication with a dispatch, or central management office, using a wireless communications network. The wireless communications network may include wireless satellite links, and wireless cellular links. The wireless links are formed by radio frequency (RF) signals relayed between mobile communications terminals, such as wireless devices contained within a vehicle, and a central server using the satellites or cellular base stations. Mobile communications terminals in such applications often include a computer or processor coupled with a RF transceiver system to send and receive communications over the wireless network. Often, the communications terminal includes a user interface including a keyboard and user display and may also include an interface for voice communications, including a microphone and speaker.
The dispatch may use the wireless communications network and associated mobile terminals for communications including vehicle locations, load status, instructions to the driver as to the next destination and/or source to deliver and/or pick up materials, to name but a few. Furthermore, in applications that provide network access, drivers may access different network sites using the communications terminal to obtain information that may be used to assist the driver in making a particular delivery. For example, a driver may access a navigation site or mapping site to provide a route to a particular destination, or to find an alternate route in the event that a standard route is unavailable for any reason. Such information enables a dispatch to better assess the state of and control its vehicle fleet, and also allows operators of vehicles to perform their jobs more efficiently. Thus, overall efficiency of a particular vehicle fleet is enhanced due to the increased connectivity between a vehicle and dispatch.
While conducting business related communication using a wireless network for such vehicles enhances the efficiency of the business in general, users of such mobile terminals often desire to use the mobile terminals for personal business in addition to business related use. For example, a driver of a vehicle may desire to place a personal call using a telephone function of a mobile terminal, and/or may desire to access a network location, such as an internet site, that is not related to the business. Furthermore, with respect to network access, including internet access, it is further convenient for a driver of the vehicle to access the internet through such a system as internet access is limited while traveling. While understanding that such non-business uses provide a significant convenience for a driver, a business typically does not desire to bear the additional costs for such access to the wireless network.